trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg
History FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg was founded in Season 8 when the LEGO Group decided to start a marketing campaign in Vietnam. Using the modern RCX technology, the football manager robot “Bertram the Robot” was built. The prototype for Bertram was a robot of the same name which was designed in the German city Magdeburg. It called LEGO Group’s attention while participating in the World Festival of a LEGO robotic competition in year 2007. To emphasise the fact that the team’s roots are in Magdeburg, the team was named 1. FC Lego 07 Magdeburg, even though it was actually playing in Vietnam. But at first the Vietnam Football Federation (VFF) refused to recognise the team as Magdeburg because it was not a Vietnamese city. Therefore Bertram the Robot had to get the Vietnamese citizenship in order to purchase property. The property in the southwest of Hanoi was then named to the city of Magdeburg (Vietnamese: Mác-đơ-buốc) and the name could finally be accepted by the VFF. The team started in Vietnam’s Division 3.3, in their first season they finished sixth but still gained promotion because of financial problems of the better ranked teams. In the following season they won their first trophy and promoted to the V-League. The club qualified for the FITA RoW League for the first time after finishing as runners-up to vietnam. After a fantastic cup run where AC INTER was beaten after penalty shootout 7-5, the team was stopped by Africa Sports in the semifinals after a 3-1 loss. In the domestic cup the club finished even better and won the title. In the next two seasons they collected another two runners-up medals and after two rather disappointing seasons the club won their first and only V-League title in Season 16. After finishing as runners-up for the fifth time in Season 19, they won their second national cup. One season later the club managed to win the Double, as the first team ever to achieve this in Vietnam. In Season 21 the club had change their name into FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg, removing the "1." in their name because the first football club in Magdeburg was actually the 1. FC Magdeburg. Colours and crest FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg traditionally plays in yellow and blue. They away colours are pink and white. The badge is based on a portrait of Bertram the Robot, which is placed inside a yellow shield. The club’s nickname LEGO MD and the year of foundation 07 are written on the shield in blue. Stadium FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg’s home stadium is the LEGO Stadium which offers room for 70,000 spectators. It is also the Vietnamese National Stadium. Supporters FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg is one of the most popular clubs in Vietnam, resulting from being one of the oldest and most successful teams. The biggest fan club is called LEGO Generation and counts 30,000 members. Statistics and records Honours League * Winners (2): Season 16, 20 * Runners-up (5): Season 10, 12, 13, 18, 19 Cup * Winners (3): Season 11, 19, 20 Player Records All-time * Most appearances: Nguyen Hao Ngoc (D LC), 281. * Most seasons present: De Hoang (F) 13 (Season 8-20). * Most goals: De Hoang (F), 109. * Most assists: Nguyen Hao Ngoc (D LC), 67. * Highest productivity: De Hoang (F), 162. Season * Most goals: Gabriel Pancu (F), 24 (Season 19). * Most assists: Duong Bach (DM L), 18 (Season 20). * Highest productivity: Nyle Lampard (M C), 35 (Season20). Transfers *Record transfer fee paid: Nguyen Dinh Dang (M C), 450.0m (Season 20). *Record transfer fee received: Heng Minh Duc (OM C), 301.0m (Season 19). Club records * Record win: 8-1 against THAIBINH UNITED, Round 3 Season 18. * Record defeat: 0-5 against Nilaratan, Season 10. * Longest winning streak: 8 wins, Round 1-8, Season 18. * Longest unbeaten streak: 18 matches, Round 1-18, Season 18. * Longest clean sheet streak: 6 matches, Round 26-31, Season 20. * Highest attendance: 69,981 (against SAMPOERNA FC, Round 24, Season 20). Current Squad Notable Players Season Award winners * Thai Tuyen (D C): Player-of-the-year Season 16 (rating of 6.70 in 20 matches) * Wang Tam ( D C): U21-player-of-the-year Season 16 ( rating of 6.31 in 32 matches) * Franklin Bigot (F): Player-of-the-year Season 19 (rating of 7.23 in 17 matches) National Team Players * Thai Tuyen (D C): 5 caps * Wang Da (GK): 1 cap * Nguyen Dinh Dang (GK): 10 caps * Heng Minh Duc (OM C): 4 caps LEGO Player of the Season Starting from Season 19, the club decided to announce LEGO players of the Season in two categories: Seniors and Juniors. Senior * Season 19: Sigfríður Midjord (M C) * Season 20: Nyle Lampard (M C) Junior * Season 19: Tru Thanh (GK) * Season 20: Nguyen Ca Dao (DM/M C) Manager FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg is the only football club in the world managed by a robot. Since Bertram the Robot was designed and programmed by the LEGO Group using the perfect RCX technology and RoboLab programming language, LEGO Group announced that Bertram the Robot will forever be FC LEGO 07 Magdeburg’s manager. Category:Football Clubs Category:Clubs from Asia